


Baby pictures

by Vespera328



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespera328/pseuds/Vespera328
Summary: Sam and Dean have been gone for a little while and Dean has been sending his girlfriend pictures from the road
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Baby pictures

**Author's Note:**

> To the grammar police have fun there is little to no punctuation in any of my writing someday but not today

Your boyfriend and his brother were just the sweetest little freaks Dean knew you got lonely when he and Sam left you on hunts when ever you were out of commission but you weren’t well enough for that kind of hunt so you did research for the boys while they were on the road and Dean sent you pictures Sam asleep with his mouth open the bigass gut buster stakes he and Sam were trying to eat to get into the good graces of the local sheriff who insisted they take part in the local law enforcement fundraising competition at the end Dean’s expression went from kind in candy store to I never want to see meat again but of course by dinner time the next night he was sending you a shot of his double bacon cheeseburger and Sam’s bitch face   
He sent you that sexy little picture that he had his brother take it was going to send you right to the moon   
His short note later sent says he was thinking of you while it was being taken   
He says he doesn’t know what he did to deserve you but he hopes you never want to leave him he knows it will gut him like nothing before   
You look at the picture again   
He's stretch out on Baby his baby, he’s told you he loves you but his fathers car has its own place in his heart, sun kissed skin and those dark jeans he told you were his fathers   
You think of times you have ran your hands over all that exposed skin breathing in that smell that is all Dean Winchester   
To you he is delicious spice and wood burning in the summer, and any kiss you receive from him melts you in ways that makes you think reality could just stand still for its entirety it could just stop and you would be happy in that moment just the two of you in one intimate embrace  
He and Sam are less than two days out and your trying to be patient but you don’t know if you’re strong enough to not send your own or hopping into one of the bunkers other vehicles and hunting them down   
You won’t you know they’re hip deep on a rougarou hunt and need to focus   
So until you know they are safe and Dean is in your arms you will keep the sonogram to yourself   
It’s Just another baby picture

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing a picture of Dean laying on baby’s hood
> 
> Please be kind I am trying


End file.
